


Chosen #300025

by firequakes



Series: into every generation [1]
Category: T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Into every generation a Slayer is born. At least until 2003.





	Chosen #300025

**Author's Note:**

> ■ set in the buffyverse, after btvs 7.22 _chosen_, where willow activated all the potentials and made them all ~chosen~.  
■ this was originally posted on livejournal, for [unniefic's october challenge (2011)](http://unniefic.livejournal.com/212724.html).  
■ prompts: 1. vampire; 6. superpowers; 8. something set in any movie/comic/novel. 

Jiyeon is nine, going on ten, when it happens.   
  
She's in the middle of a taekwondo match, her opponent two heads taller than her, and any moment now she knows she's going to lose; she can barely make hits, and her legs feel like they’re about to give in at any second. And then something changes, like a switch is turned on, and she suddenly feels a burst of energy surge through her body.   
  
A week later, she passes the test to advance to a 2nd degree black belt.   
  
Another week and a half later, she encounters her first vampire. 

Jiyeon is walking home early one evening after playing at a friend's house. She takes a shortcut behind the playground, and then she's jumped by a complete stranger and Jiyeon shrieks in fright.   
  
She's scared it might be one of those pedophiles that are sometimes talked about on the news. But then she notices the bumps on his face, together with the sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, and she thinks it might be one of those druggie gangsters that make it to the news as well, even though not as much as the cradle-robbing pedophiles.   
  
Her reflexes kick in, and she ducks just as the stranger moves in to pounce on her. She pushes the man away, and kicks him hard in the gut. She screams again when the man growls at her, and then she hears somebody call her name.   
  
“Jiyeon!” It's a female's voice. “Head's up!”   
  
She turns around towards where the voice is coming from, and purely out of reflex, she catches an item that's thrown at her. It's a piece of wood, and for some reason she’s simply  _ aware _ of exactly what to do with it. She drives the stake straight into her attacker's heart, and the next thing she knows, there is nothing but sand blowing in the cool evening breeze.   
  
She's only nine, ten in fifteen days but  _ still _ —she collapses on the ground and she just starts crying.   
  
"Hey, don't cry." The voice that called her name earlier is speaking in bad, heavily accented Korean. Someone is stroking her back, and through her tears Jiyeon sees a flash of red hair, big brown doe eyes. "It will be okay."   
  


  
  
  
Jiyeon is fifteen when she's officially inducted into her first Slayer squad. They're stationed in South France, miles and miles away from China where Jiyeon had spent the last five years training with other Asian Chosen her age and younger. Their leader, the oldest one, is twenty-one, French, and called Céline. She has a huge scar across her face, going over the bridge of her nose, and when she speaks Jiyeon can hear the tiredness in her voice even though eighty percent of the time she doesn't really understand what Céline is saying. She scares Jiyeon.   
  
There are eight other girls apart from her and Céline, but Jiyeon's favorite is Eunjung, who's the next oldest and by default the second-in-command. She comes from South Korea too; not Seoul like Jiyeon, but still, she reminds Jiyeon of home a lot. She takes Jiyeon under her wing, and they bunk together, and with her, Jiyeon doesn't feel as scared as she really is deep inside.   
  
"Have you ever met Buffy before?" Jiyeon asks. It's the morning of her first big mission, and the two of them are sharpening stakes and preparing other weapons.   
  
"As in Buffy the Chosen One, the head honcho, bitch-in-charge?" Eunjung clarifies.   
  
Jiyeon nods, and Eunjung shrugs. "Once," Eunjung says. "She mostly busies herself with all the major apocalypse issues. But I met her once, in Scotland. I was only eighteen, and Céline just got made squad leader. She didn't really say anything to me, though."   
  
"What's she like?" Jiyeon asks.   
  
Eunjung laughs. "Tiny. But formidable, I guess. Kind of intimidating."   
  
Jiyeon takes a deep breath. "So, tomorrow, the lair we're ambushing, have you done this kind of thing before?"   
  
Eunjung laughs again. "Way too many times to count," she admits. "Are you scared?"   
  
Jiyeon shakes her head, a little too forcefully, as if she's compensating for something.   
  
Eunjung smiles at her, and pats her head. "It'll be okay, don't worry."   
  
Jiyeon forces a smile on her face, and continues sandpapering the axe blade in her hand. She's scared. She's killed vampires before, and even a demon or three, but still feels really scared. During training, they've been told over and over and over that they're special, that not everyone's been granted the same privilege as they have been.   
  
There used to be One, but now there's a million.   
  
Jiyeon isn't sure how special that's supposed to be.


End file.
